Candy Love?
by eunjiqueen
Summary: Baekhyun beradik-kakak dengan Chanyeol. Dengan sifat Chanyeol yang dingin, membuat Baekhyun berusaha untuk meluluhkan Chanyeol. Semakin hari sesuatu dihati mereka mulai tumbuh. Apa itu cinta? #badsummary #plakk
1. Chapter 1

Title : Candy Love?

Author : eunjiqueen

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Yaoi, Romance (maybe), fluff (maybe/?)

Rated : untuk sekarang T

Length : Chapter

A/N : author baru hadir~ mohon review eaaa *wink* #apaini

**WARNING : THIS IS YAOI, DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, cepat~" Teriak pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi berteriak nama Chanyeol.

Yang sedari tadi diteriakan, akhirnya keluar dari rumahnya dengan seragam lengkap.

"Tidak sabaran sekali. Jika kau tidak mau menunggu, duluan saja. Jangan perdulikan aku!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada meninggi.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek —Baekhyun— menampakan muka kecewa dan langsung merubahnya muka nya menjadi ceria lagi.

"Aku ini kan Hyung-mu!" Seru Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Kalian belum pergi?" Tanya wanita paruh baya yang keluar dari rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Oh eomma, ini kami baru saja mau berangkat," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, "benarkan Hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol menekan kata-katanya dan tersenyum seram.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum paksa.

"Oh baiklah. Walaupun kau lebih muda, tapi kau harus menjaga Baekhyun. Karna Baekhyun lebih kecil darimu," nyonya Park sedikit mengacak rambut Chanyeol.

"Eomma! Aku tidak kecil! Seharus nya aku yang menjaga Chanyeol. Karna aku Hyung nya~" Baekhyun mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"Dasar manja," gumam Chanyeol sembari mendelik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalian harus saling menjaga. Sekarang pergilah, kalian akan terlambat," ucap nyonya Park mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua berpamitan dan segera menaikki motor Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyodorkan helm untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun memakainya begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melajukan motornya sedikit kencang. Baekhyun sudah biasa dengan itu. Percuma jika dia menasehati Chanyeol, yang lebih tinggi tak akan mendengarkannya.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di Art memarkirkan motornya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun turun dari motornya. Keduanya melepas helm dan menaruhnya di jok.

"Aku melakukan ini karna tadi ada eomma," Chanyeol membuka suara.

Ya, biasanya jika eomma tidak ke teras rumah, Baekhyun tidak akan diantar Chanyeol. Biasanya Baekhyun menggunakan Bis.

"Hm iya. Dasar adikku ini," Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut Chanyeol.

"Dengar ya, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol menekan nama Baekhyun, "kau itu bukan Hyung-ku!"

"Ya, aku tau," lirih Baekhyun, "tapi sejak 10 tahun lalu, aku menjadi Hyung-mu!" Seru Baekhyun -selalu- tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja," Chanyeol melengos lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Oi Byun!" Seru seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Luhan!" sapa Baekhyun.

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan ke kelasnya bersama. . . Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi menyerbu kantin. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka membeli jus strawberry dan jus alpukat.

Baekhyun membawa jus strawberry nya dengan Luhan yang membawa jus alpukat. Mereka berdua susah payah melewati lautan manusia karna takut jus nya tumpah.

"Bruk!"

Seseorang mendorong punggung Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun berteriak "AWAS!" Pada orang di depannya.

Dengan slow motion, jus strawberry miliknya sukses tumpah ke punggung seragam seseorang.

Baekhyun menganga, semua orang melihat pada Baekhyun. Luhan diam tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Seseorang yang terkena jus Baekhyun, segera berbalik melihat pada Baekhyun.

"O-oh, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menunduk.

"Baekhyun!" Sentak Chanyeol kesal.

"Ada apa ini?!" Sehun sang ketua murid berteriak. Sehun melihat pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau membuat masalah lagi?!" Sentak Sehun. Baekhyun hanya semakin menundukan kepalanya

"Ikut aku!" Suruh Sehun kemudian berbalik.

"Maaf Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun pelan dan segera menyusul Sehun. . . Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 25 menit lalu. Baekhyun masih membersihkan kelasnya karna dihukum oleh sang ketua murid.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat kaki pendeknya merasa pegal. Baekhyun melihat kesekitar, sudah rapih, pikirnya.

Baekhyun menaruh sapunya dan mengambil tasnya. Sekolah sudah sepi membuat Baekhyun takut. Ia berjalan cepat keluar sekolah.

Hari ini ia pulang sendiri, tidak ditemani Luhan. Karna tadi Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan pulang duluan.

Baekhyun menaikki bis dan duduk di dekat jendela.

Baekhyun suka saat-saat seperti ini, sore yang sangat cerah —sedikit panas—, menaikki bis, dan melihat keadaan kota Seoul di dalam bis. Tapi saat seperti ini juga, ia merindukan ayah dan ibu nya.

Keluarga Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat Baekhyun berusia 5 tahun. Yang hanya selamat hanya Baekhyun. Begitu cerita bibi Kim pada Baekhyun.

Ia sampai di depan rumahnya. Baekhyun membayar ongkos bis dan segera masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan ke lantai 2 rumahnya. Di lantai 2 hanya ada kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan satu kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah pulang Baekhyun?" Teriak eommanya dari lantai bawah.

"Ne, eomma!" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan segera mandi. Setelah mandi, energinya kembali berkumpul. Baekhyun menggosokan rambutnya yang basah ke handuk.

Setelah itu ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan satai ke lantai bawah. Ia mendekat ke arah meja makan. Disana sudah ada banyak makanan, ibunya, dan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk.

"Ayo makan malam Baekhyun!" Seru ibunya -nyonya Park-.

"Ne," Baekhyun tersenyum dan duduk di sebrang Chanyeol.

Wangi shamphoo strawberry milik Baekhyun menyeruak indra penciuman Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol memasabodohkan itu.

Baekhyun mengambil makanannya dan memakannya.

"Kenapa kau pulang telat Baekhyun?" Tanya ibunya.

"Aku tadi di hukum hehe" jawab Baekhyun.

"Dihukum karna apa?" Tanya ibu nya lagi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum miring.

"Oh tadi," Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus-ku pada seseorang"

"Seseorang itu aku," Chanyeol membuka suara.

"A-aku kan tidak sengaja.." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Walaupun kau tidak sengaja, kau harus minta maaf, Baekhyun," ibunya menarik tangannya dan tangan Chanyeol dan menjabatkan tangan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, "sekarang minta maaf lah"

"A-aku minta maaf" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas.

"Hm," Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya.

"Nah begitu," nyonya Park mengacak rambut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai makan, Chanyeol kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun membereskan piring-piringnya.

"Biar aku yang mencuci nya, Baekhyun" nyonya Park tersenyum.

"Baiklah" Baekhyun memperhatikan nyonya Park yang mencuci piring.

"Kapan appa pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin minggu depan," jawab nyonya Park.

"Oh~ aku kekamar dulu ya eomma," Baekhyun tersenyum lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Setelah dikamarnya, Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Musim panas yang merepotkan, malam saja panas. Baekhyun melepas baju nya agar dia tidak mati kepanasan.

Baekhyun berguling-guling dikasurnya. Bosan sekali malam ini. Baekhyun memikirkan cara agar menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Minum teh? Ah tidak. Makan? tidak, tadi dia sudah makan. Bermain dengan Chanyeol? Big no. Terus apa yang harus ia lakukan? Oh, mungkin bernyanyi?

Baekhyun menjadikan ponselnya sebagai mic. Baekhyun berhalusinasi menganggap ia sedang ada di panggung. Di depannya banyak fans yang sedang bertepuk tangan kagum melihat wajah tampannya —uhuk/?— Ia berdiri di atas kasurnya kemudian membungkuk -memberi salam- entah pada siapa.

Baekhyun menyanyi lagu kesukaannya yang berjudul 'really I dont know'. Baekhyun memuji dirinya sendiri karna menurutnya suaranya bagus. Oh, betapa percaya dirinya kau Baekhyun.

Ia menarik nafasnya, bersiap akan menyanyikan bagian tingginya.

"Ohh~" oh tidak, suaranya fals. Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Untung saja tak ada yang dengar.

Krekkk

Baekhyun menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka. Muncul sosok Chanyeol.

"Beris—" Chanyeol hendak protes karna Baekhyun berisik, tapi ia menggantung kalimatnya. Chanyeol sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Baekhyun bertelanjang dada yang sedang berdiri di kasurnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Baekhyun segera berjongkok meraih selimutnya lalu menutup tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu?!" Tanya balik Baekhyun.

Brakk

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap heran pintu yang baru saja ditutup.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia sangat malu, kelakuannya seperti anak kecil tadi. Tapi masa bodoh, beginilah Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Luhan.

_To : Lulu_

_Besok antar aku membeli makanan yaa?_

Tidak sampai 1 menit, pesannya sudah di balas.

_From : Lulu_

_Baiklahh, sekalian aku mau membeli novel_

Jemari lentik Baekhyun kembali menulis pesan.

_To : Lulu_

_Sampai ketemu nanti jam 11!_

Baekhyun memakai kembali bajunya yang tadi ia lepas. Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyiapkan baju untuk besok. Besok ia akan memakai T-shirt biru kotak-kotak yang ia beli minggu lalu.

Ia mencari bajunya di lemari, tapi tak ada. Baekhyun keluar kamar, ia ingin menanyakannya pada ibunya.

Tapi lantai bawah sudah gelap. Mungkin ibu sudah tidur. Tak mungkin ia membangunkan ibunya kan? Mungkin Chanyeol bisa membantu mencarinya bajunya.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol kemudian membukanya. Kamarnya gelap, hanya terlihat muka Chanyeol yang terkena cahaya dari laptopnya.

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat T-shirt ku yang berwana biru kotak-kotak?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Oh itu milikmu? Aku kira itu dari eomma untuk ku," Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya, "ada di lemari"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tangannya meraba dinding lalu menekan sesuatu. Lampu di kamar Chanyeol pun menyala terang. Ia berjalan ke lemari Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka lemari milik Chanyeol. Baju-baju nya tidak tertata rapih, itu menyulitkan Baekhyun mencari bajunya.

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi?" Chanyeol menatap malas pada Baekhyun.

"Bantu aku mencari baju-ku"

"Hhh, merepotkan," Chanyeol meletakan laptopnya di nakas dan melepas earphone nya kemudian berjalan malas ke arah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencari baju milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Nanti bereskan baju-mu, acak-acakan sekali," suruh Baekhyun.

"Hm," Chanyeol mengangguk samar.

Ia menemukan baju Baekhyun lalu melemparkannya ke muka Baekhyun.

"Sudah sana," usir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali duduk dikasurnya.

"Hey! Tidak sopan! Aku ini lebih tua!" Sentak Baekhyun.

"Kita hanya beda beberapa bulan," jawab Chanyeol santai, "kecilkan suara mu, Baekhyun. Kau mau eomma bangun karna suara cempreng mu itu?"

"Aishh terserah!" Baekhyun mematikan lampunya kembali lalu keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih!" Baekhyun penuh menekan kalimatnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu Chanyeol.

_**'Sial Baekhyun, jika kau tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah berhasil ereksi' **_

_**Kalian harus tau Chanyeol melakukan apa sebelum Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Chanyeol sedang memenuhi hasratnya -bermain solo- karna tadi libidonya naik saat melihat Baekhyun. Siapa pun akan tergoda jika melihat dada Baekhyun yang putih tanpa cacat.**_ . . . Di hari minggu yang cerah ini, Baekhyun sudah siap-siap pergi bersama Luhan. Ia sengaja tak memakai jaket, mengingat sekarang musim panas.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menatap ke sebelah kiri. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang membawa alat mandi hendak ke kamar mandi luar._ (Jadi ceritanya sebelah kiri kamar Baekhyun itu kamar mandi, terus sebelah kamar mandi itu kamar Chanyeol)._

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menoleh.

"Aku mau pergi. Kenapa kau memakai kamar mandi luar?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Keran kamar mandi yang dikamar kurusak," jawab Chanyeol.

"Ohh, nanti aku sampaikan pada eomma. Bye adik-ku!" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil saat memanggil Chanyeol 'adik'.

"Mau kemana Baekhyun?" Tanya eommanya.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar hehe~"

"Oh eomma, keran kamar mandi Chanyeol rusak," ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, nanti eomma benarkan. hati-hati dijalan Baek!" Nyonya Park melambai pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keluar rumahnya. Diluar sudah ada mobil Luhan. Ia berlari kecil lalu masuk ke mobil Luhan. Baekhyun duduk di jok depan dan Luhan yang menyupir.

"Siang Lu~" sapa Baekhyun.

"Siang Baek!" Luhan tersenyum.

Luhan terlihat sedikit manly dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Tapi Baekhyun menarik ucapannya ketika melihat gambar hoodie yang di pakai Luhan. Gambar bambi. Oh kekanakan sekali.

"Kemana supirmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya, "aku sedang ingin menyetir sendiri, jadi sengaja aku suruh supir ku untuk tidak mengantarku"

"Oh" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kemarin?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku pulang sekitar jam 5. Aissh, kenapa aku dihukum oleh ketua murid itu?! Padahal aku kan dijebak!" Rengut Baekhyun.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Oh Sehun tampan juga," Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Hmm mungkin. Aku juga tidak tahu," Luhan mengangkat bahu nya.

Luhan kembali fokus pada jalannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan hiasan-hiasan yang bertema rusa di mobil Luhan.

Mereka sampai di super market. Keduanya turun dari mobil setelah Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan masuk kedalam super market. Baekhyun mengambil troli kemudian mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dengan Luhan yang terus mengekor.

Baekhyun membayar semua yang dibelinya. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa ke parkiran mobil Luhan sembari membawa kantung belanjanya. Ia kira belanjaannya tidak akan seberat ini.

Baekhyun merengek ingin dibantu Luhan. Tapi Luhan menolak dan bilang bahwa itu semua milik Baekhyun, jadi Baekhyun yang harus membawanya sendiri.

Setelah susah payah, akhirnya Baekhyun menaruh kantung belanjanya di jok tengah. Mereka hanya menaruh belanjaan Baekhyun lalu kembali berjalan ke toko buku yang ada di sebrang super market.

Baekhyun terus mengekori Luhan yang memilih-milih novel dengan semangat. Luhan terus berjalan kesana-kemari membuat Baekhyun lelah. Baekhyun berhenti mengikuti Luhan dan bilang Baekhyun akan menunggu Luhan disitu. Luhan hanya mengiyakan.

Setelah Luhan menghilang di balik rak buku, Baekhyun berjalan sedikit melihat buku-buku yang ada di sana. Karna terlalu fokus melihat ke arah samping —buku-buku ada disamping— Baekhyun menabrak seseorang.

"A-ah, maaf," Baekhyun berjongkok mengambil buku yang ia yakin itu buku milik orang yang ia tabrak.

Baekhyun kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan memberikannya pada sang korban tabrakan Baekhyun. Orang itu menerima bukunya.

"Oh, ketua murid?" Ucap Baekhyun saat melihat muka orang yang ia tabrak.

"Oh hai Baekhyun-ssi. Ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil aku ketua murid. Itu hanya berlaku di sekolah" Sehun tersenyum samar.

"Ah baiklah, maaf aku menabrakmu. Aku tidak sengaja," Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sekilas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memakluminya, kau kan memang ceroboh," Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Maaf juga aku sering membentakmu disekolah. Aku melakukan itu karna aku peduli," Sehun tersenyum ramah.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan menepuk punggung Baekhyun dan melihat pada orang yang di depan Baekhyun, "oh, ketua murid?!"

"halo," Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Luhan dengan semangat menjabat tangan Sehun tanpa se-izin Sehun.

"Aku Luhan. Xi Luhan," Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Oh Sehun," Sehun tersenyum dan melepas jabatan tangan Luhan.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku mau membeli buku ini," Sehun memperlihatkan buku yang ada di genggamannya.

"Oh, ayo bayar bersama. Aku juga membeli buku," Luhan tersenyum dan menyeret tangan Baekhyun dan Sehun ke kasir.

Luhan dan Sehun membayar bukunya masing-masing. Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk ia antar pulangnya. Dengan paksaan Luhan, Sehun mengiyakan.

Mereka bertiga menyebrang jalan dan menghampiri mobil Luhan. Baekhyun menyuruh Sehun duduk di depan sebelah Luhan. Baekhyun hanya ingin Luhan senang karna Sehun ada di sebelahnya. Alhasil, Baekhyun duduk di jok tengah bersama belanjaannya.

Luhan melajukan mobil nya. Senyum di wajah Luhan terus menempel sejak tadi.

"Ayo kita makan dulu!" Ajak Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan ikut Lu~ aku harus membantu ibu memasak," tolak Baekhyun berbohong. Baekhyun hanya ingin Luhan berduaan dengan Sehun.

"Aku juga tid—" kalimat Sehun terpotong oleh Luhan.

"Aku tidak menerima tolakan mu, Sehun," Luhan berpura-pura cemberut.

Apa boleh buat, Sehun hanya bisa menerima ajakan Luhan.

Sampailah mereka di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil kantung belanjanya dan berpamitan dengan Luhan dan Sehun.

Setelah keluar dari mobil Luhan, Luhan melambai dari dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Hhh, semoga kalian bahagia," gumam Baekhyun tersenyum.

Baekhyun meraih kantung belanjanya dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat keruang tengah, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang berbaring di sofa sembari menonton tv.

"Dimana eomma?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sedang pergi keluar," jawab Chanyeol tanpa menoleh.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan menaruh belanjaannya. Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya. Ia memakai kemeja berwana putih yang berbahan tipis dan celana selutut.

Baekhyun mengambil minuman pisang dan minuman strawberry yang tadi ia beli. Minumannya masih lumayan dingin. Ia membawanya kelantai bawah.

Baekhyun duduk miring di sebrang Chanyeol. Kakinya ia silangkan ke atas meja.

"Untuk mu," Baekhyun melempar minuman pisangnya ke perut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merintih, ia mengelus perutnya dan menenggak minuman pisang itu.

Baekhyun tau apa minuman kesukaan Chanyeol. Dan menurut Baekhyun, hati Chanyeol akan sedikit luluh ketika diberi minuman rasa pisang. Ya semoga saja.

Baekhyun menenggak minuman strawberry milik nya dan menonton film '_The Walking Dead_' yang sedang tayang.

Terlihat adegan dimana para zombie sedang memakan sesuatu. Ketika kamera menyorot apa yang dimakan para zombie, mereka -zombie- sedang memakan perut kuda. Ugh sial, itu membuat perut Baekhyun mual.

"Chanyeol, pindahkan channelnya~ Aku jijik melihatnya," Baekhyun menutup matanya.

"Tidak mau. Ini sedang seru!" Sergah Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali fokus ke televisinya.

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia mendekati Chanyeol lalu merebut remote TV yang ada di genggaman Chanyeol. Namun tenaga nya jauh lebih kecil dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan remotenya!" Baekhyun manatap tajam Chanyeol balik.

"Tidak mau!"

Chanyeol menarik remote-nya lagi membuat Baekhyun —yang masih menggenggam erat remotenya— jatuh di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

Mukanya bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Chanyeol. Baekhyun merintih.

"U-ugh," Baekhyun mengangkat mukanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Dada nya berdebar, serius, ia baru pertama kali sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan serangan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba, "uh! Dasar ya! Kau ini tidak mau mengalah sekali! Padahal aku sudah membelikan minuman pisang untukmu!"

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas memberiku minuman itu?"

"T-tidak, bukan buka begitu maksudku"

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan!" Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

Keheningan meliputi mereka berdua. Hanya ada suara dari TV yang terdengar.

"Baekhyun.." Suara berat Chanyeol menusuk indra pendengaran Baekhyun.

"N-ne?" Baekhyun menelan ludah nya kasar, ia gugup.

"Sampai kapan kau terus begini?" Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti, "kau berat bodoh! Menyingkirlah!"

"O-oh, maaf," Baekhyun bangkit dari tengkurapnya.

Baekhyun berjalan dan duduk ke sofa nya seperti semula. Suasana menjadi canggung. Baekhyun berusaha fokus pada film yang membuatnya mual itu. Ia berdehem lalu meminum minuman strawberry nya lagi.

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofanya, ia melempar remotenya pada Baekhyun. Remotenya jatuh di perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Pindahkan channel nya jika film itu membuatmu mual," Chanyeol mengambil minuman pisangnya lalu berjalan ke lantai 2.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Kakinya berjalan ke sofa panjang -yang tadi di tempati Chanyeol- ia berbaring di sofa itu.

Jari-jari lentik nya sibuk menekan tombol remote untuk mencari channel TV yang menarik. Tapi tidak ada channel yang menarik bagi Baekhyun. Ia mematikan TV nya. Bosan sekali rasanya menghabiskan hari minggu di rumah.

Baekhyun mengipas-ngipas kan tangannya ke mukanya untuk mendapat angin karna cuaca sangat panas. Baekhyun membuka 2 kancing nya dari atas. Dengan begini, rasanya lumayan sejuk dan rasanya membuat Baekhyun mengantuk. Matanya mulai menutup dan menutup sempurna. . . "Baekhyun! Chanyeol!" Teriak nyonya Park ketika memasuki rumah.

Sembari membawa banyak paper bag, nyonya Park berjalan ke ruang TV. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun. Rambutnya tidak rapih, mata tertutup, kancing dan bibirnya terbuka dan kaki kirinya tertekuk. Nyonya Park hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Oh, eomma, kau sudah pulang?" Terlihat Chanyeol turun dari lantai 2 dan mendekati ibunya yang sedang menaruh belanjaannya di meja—yang ada di ruang TV—.

Sama terkejutnya dengan nyonya Park, Chanyeol membelakkan matanya. Baekhyun terlihat er.. menggoda? Ah, hentikan pemikiran bodoh mu itu, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun, "mmm," Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Bangun Baekhyun! Eomma sudah pulang," Chanyeol menggoyabgkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lalu menguap. Ia duduk di tempatnya berbagi tempat duduk dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Oh! Eomma, kau membeli apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan semangat sembari melihat kedalam paper bag mengabaikan kancing nya yang terbuka sejak tadi.

"Eomma membelikan kalian baju," nyonya Park mengambil 2 baju dari salah satu paper bag, "ini untuk Baekhyun dan ini untuk Chanyeol," nyonya Park menyodorkan bajunya dan langsung diterima Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Wahh, baju nya sama! Hanya warnanya saja yang beda," Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menempelkan bajunya ke badannya.

"Eomma, kenapa modelnya sama? Aku tidak mau sama dengan Baekhyun," Chanyeol menatap bajunya.

"Kalian kan adik-kakak, setidaknya kalian mempunyai baju kembar," nyonya Park tersenyum.

Sebelum Chanyeol menyela kata-katanya, Nyonya Park sudah membuka mulutnya duluan, "aku tidak menerima penolakan," nyonya Park tersenyum sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Chanyeol melirik pada makhluk disebelahnya. Baekhyun masih melihat kagum baju yang diberi nyonya Park.

"Cih, kekanak-kanakan sekali," gumam Chanyeol.

"Kalian harus memakainya ketika menjeput Appa! Tidak ada pengecualian!"

"Baiklah!" Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Eomma, aku ke kamar dulu ya," Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya sembari membawa bajunya dan berjalan kelantai atas.

"Oh, aku mau kekamar juga. Terimakasih bajunya eomma!" Seru Baekhyun lalu menyusul Chanyeol ke lantai atas.

Tepat ketika Baekhyun sampai di lantai atas, Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya. Ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terpotong.

...

Baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman di kasurnya. Tangannya memukul-mukul selimutnya dengan kesal. Ia melirik pada jam beker di nakas sebelah kasurnya. Jam 3. Saat itu lah ia terbangun dari tidur cantiknya.

Seharusnya ia tidak tidur dari sore hingga malam. Akibatnya sekarang ia terbangun dan tak bisa kembali kealam mimpinya.

Baekhyun duduk dari tidurnya. Ia menggosok matanya. Lalu pergi ke dapur. Sedikit air putih mungkin bisa membuatnya kembali tertidur.

Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan meraih botol minumnya lalu menegaknya. Rasanya dingin membuat gigi Baekhyun ngilu.

"Ugh," Baekhyun mendengar lenguhan dibalik pintu kulkas yang terbuka. Baekhyun menutup pintu kulkas dan melihat Chanyeol —yang tadi di balik pintu kulkas— berpakaian lengkap seperti orang ingin pergi keluar. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas muka Chanyeol karna cahaya yang minim.

"Chanyeol? Mau kemana sepagi ini?"

"Ngg," Chanyeol limbung ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menahan bahu Chanyeol. Bau alkohol yang berasal dari tubuh Chanyeol menyeruak masuk ke hidung Baekhyun.

"Hey, Chanyeol! Kau mabuk?!" Baekhyun mengoyakan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Berisik. Uh, nanti aku ketahuan eomma ngg," Chanyeol kembali berdiri tegak. Kaki panjang nya berjalan ke arah tangga. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangan Chanyeol ke lehernya.

"Hati-hati, ada tangga," Chanyeol hanya bergumam.

Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol sampai ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke kasur -bermaksud meniduri Chanyeol. Bukan meniduri ehm yaa-.

Baekhyun membuka sepatu Chanyeol. Ia menyelimuti Chanyeol sampai dada dan menyisihkan poni Chanyeol yang berkeringat menutupi dahi nya.

"Aishh, kenapa kau seperti ini?!" Baekhyun bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Tadi aku hik, pergi sebentar. Lalu aku bertemu hik Sehun. Ia mengajakku minum hik. Hahaha," Chanyeol tertawa sekejap lalu kembali diam. Tanpa disangka, Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Eh, apa? Sehun mengajak Chanyeol minum? Sehun yang notabene sebagai ketua murid ternyata seperti itu? Menarik sekali. Ah, akan Baekhyun beritahu pada Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. Lebih baik ia kembali bertanya. Menarikkan? hiburan di pagi buta.

"Kenapa kau bisa kenal Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa di lihat Chanyeol.

"Hik, cerewet sekali hik," telapak tangan Chanyeol menutup muka Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menampik tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak sadar atau sadar, tetap saja dia menyebalkan," ucap Baekhyun pelan seraya memincingkan matanya.

"Nah, Chanyeol, bagaimana tanggapan mu tentang hyung mu yang tampan itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga saat menyebutkan 'hyung tampan'.

"Aku tidak hik, mempunyai hyung tampan hik. Aku hanya mempunyai hik hyung cantik hik," Baekhyun menaikan satu halisnya. Baekhyun itu namja, mana mungkin ia cantik.

"Ya terserah apa kata mu," Baekhyun mendengus.

"Tidurlah. Besok kau harus sekolah," Baekhyun menyentil dahi Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan kembali menjelajahi alam mimpi. . . "Sebagai hukuman, kau harus membawaa buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan!" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah saat dihukum oleh Kim seonsaem.

Baekhyun dihukum karna ia tidak mengerjakan PR —lagi—. Bukannya tidak mengerjakan PR, tapi Baekhyun tidak sempat mengerjakan. Kalian tahu bukan, kemarin Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu nya belanja dan tidur.

Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun mengangkat 4 buku yang tebalnya melebihi bibir tebalnya Kai (?). Ia merutuki perpustakaan yang ada di lantai atas.

"Dihukum lagi?" Tanya seseorang yang ada di belakangnya. Baekhyun menengok kebelakang.

"Oh, Sehun?" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang kesusahan?" Sehun melirik ke buku-buku yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Yeah, begitulah," Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Perlu ku bantu?" Oh, sepertinya Sehun tertarik untuk menjadi teman Baekhyun.

"Tentu!"

Baekhyun beruntung bertemu Sehun. Sehun dan Baekhyun masing-masing membawa 2 buku. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menaikki tangga. Tak ada perbincangan berarti saat bereka mengobrol bersama. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di perpustakaan. Mereka menaruh buku-buku nya di rak dengan rapih. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan meja ditengah mereka. Baekhyun meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih telah membantu ku," Baekhyun tersenyum memamerkan mata sabitnya.

"No prob," Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, kemarin bagaimana kencan kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menaik-turun kan halisnya.

"Kencan? Siapa? Aku? Dengan siapa?" Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Aish kau ini! Kemarin kau kan makan siang bersama Luhan!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh itu," Sehun menghela nafas, "Rusa itu terus memaksa ku untuk makan siang bersama. Mau tidak mau, aku menerimanya"

"Rusa? Oh, jadi itu panggilan sayang mu untuk Luhan?" Baekhyun menggoda Sehun dengan mencolek dagunya.

"H-hey!" Sehun menangkis tangan Baekhyun, "bukan seperti itu! Aku- maksud ku, lihat saja hoodie yang ia pakai! Luhan benar-benar penggila Rusa"

"Tapi kau menyuk-"

"Hoi Sehun!" Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi menepuk pundak Sehun lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Chanyeol?" Sehun menoleh ke sebelahnya.

Baekhyun tidak perlu kaget mengetahui Sehun dengan Chanyeol saling mengenal. Karna ia diberitahu oleh Chanyeol —yang setengah sadar—tadi malam.

"Kalian membolos?" Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun dan Baekhyun, "apa jangan-jangan kalian-"

Sebelum Chanyeol bicara aneh-aneh, Sehun menyela omongan Chanyeol, "tidak, kami tidak membolos. Tadi aku melihat Baekhyun membawa banyak buku, lalu aku menolongnya"

"Oh begitu," Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tadi malam kalian kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun mengganti topik.

"Kenapa kau tau?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah menanya balik.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku dulu," Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Sehun memilih diam menonton adik-kakak yang sedang berdebat di depannya.

"Aku pergi ke club dengan Sehun"

"Sehun, ternyata kau-"

"Ah! Baek! Seharusnya kau segera ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran berganti," Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar perpustakaan.

"Eh tapi-" Sehun sedikit mendorong punggung Baekhyun, "sudah sanaa! Bye baek~"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng melihat perlakuan aneh Sehun. Ia pun berjalan ke kelasnya.

Sehun kembali masuk ke perpustakaan. Ia kembali duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau mengusir Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa bilang aku dan kau pergi ke Club?!"

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan. Memangnya kenapa_ sih_?"

"Hancurlah image ku sebagai Ketua murid yang pintar dan bersikap baik! Arggh"

...

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun melirik pada jam dinding yang ada di atas papan tulis. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 9 malam, tapi ia masih menatap tulisan di papan tulis yang Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Pelajaran tambahan yang diberi oleh Song seonsaengnim benar-benar membuat kepalanya panas. Dan jangan lupakan perutnya yang bergemuruh ingin di isi makanan sejak tadi.

Betapa ingin ia berteriak senang saat mendengar bel pulang berbunyi. Akhirnya penderitaan ini berakhir. Baekhyun memasukan bukunya ke tas dan menyambar tasnya. Ia berjalan cepat berlawanan arah dengan para murid kelas 3. Baekhyun mencari seseorang sejak tadi. Ketemu! Baekhyun berdiri dihadapannya dan menahan bahunya. Orang yang Baekhyun cari pun berhenti berjalan -karna ditahan Baekhyun-.

"Channh.. Hoshh," Baekhyun terengah-engah, ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kenapa kau terengah-engah?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku cepat-cepat mencari mu, aku hanya takut kau meninggalkan ku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin pulang bersama mu. Lagi pula sekarang sudah malam. Aku takut pulang sendirian," Baekhyun menunjukan ekspresi murung.

"Kau tidak usah berlarian seperti orang gila mencariku. Kau hanya perlu menungguku di gerbang atau diparkiran lalu mencegatku," saran Chanyeol bermuka (?)

"Oh iya, hah kenapa tidak terpikir oleh ku ya" Chanyeol memutar bola mata nya malas. Chanyeol kembali berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang memukul-mukul keningnya.

"Hey! Ya! Park! Tunggu aku!" Baekhyun membalikan badannya lalu menyusul Chanyeol yang jauh di depannya.

"Kau lihat Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya.

"Tidak," Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan datar.

"Aneh sekali, hari ini aku tidak bertemu Luhan."

"Mungkin dia tidak ingin menemui mu."

"Aissh, tidak mungkin," Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. Ia memakai helm nya lalu menaikki motor, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan stabil.

"Mungkin kau terlalu cerewet."

"Yak! Aku tidak cerewet!" Baekhyun memukul punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun di kaca spion. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tertawa?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Wah, kejadian langka!"

"Kejadian langka pantat mu! Aku sering tertawa. Kau nya saja yang tidak melihat," Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol kini sudah berubah sesuai doa Baekhyun. Dewi fortuna ada di pihaknya!

"Chanyeol, aku lapar," rengut Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak pekaan sekali! Aku ingin makan!"

"Dirumah saja."

"Eomma pasti sudah tidur, makanan makan malam pun pasti sudah dingin. Aku ingin makan ramen. Malam-malam begini sepertinya enak-"

"Iya, iya. Bawel sekali," Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu melajukan motornya kencang.

"Kyaaaa!" Baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Chanyeol karna takut tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang.

**-TBC or DEL?-**

hah aku tau ff ini geje tingkat dewa -,- aku juga tau tulisan ku memang berantakan haha(?) otakku udah dicuci sama Chanyeol yang keren banget di pathcode EXODUS. KYAA, pacarku itu memang yang terbaik(?) sudahlah, ini kenapa aku malah fangirlingan? -,- sekian bacotnya, aku sibuk mau pacaran sama chanyeol dulu #plakk *ditampar Baekhyun*

review jika berkenan, kritik atau saran pasti aku terima :) babay~ *bow bareng ChanBaek*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Candy Love?

Author : eunjiqueen

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Yaoi, Romance (maybe), fluff (maybe/?)

Rated : untuk sekarang T

Length : Chapter

**WARNING : THIS IS YAOI, DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

.

.

Musim gugur sudah datang dari 2 hari yang lalu. Semilir angin membuat daun-daun berguguran dengan indah memenuhi jalan.

Pagi ini Baekhyun sudah bersiap tuk pergi kesekolah. Ia menunggu Chanyeol di depan rumah. Tadi malam, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun membayar ramennya, Baekhyun hanya menurut dan memberikan syarat. Syarat nya Chanyeol harus memberi tumpangan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol keluar dari rumah, memakai helm lalu menaikki motor, sama halnya dengan Baekhyun.

Tidak ada perbincangan di perjalanan. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk memperhatikan daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Sampai tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di Art SHS.

Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol melepas helmnya kemudian turun dari motor. Baekhyun berterimakasih atas tumpangannya dan berpamitan pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan sedikit cepat ke kelasnya. Ia berhenti saat melihat Luhan sedang mengobrol dengan lelaki tinggi, berkulit putih, dan Baekhyun yakin itu teman sekelas Luhan.

Baekhyun hendak berteriak menyapa Luhan, tapi bel masuk baru saja berbunyi. Apa boleh buat, Baekhyun akan mengobrol dengan Luhan ketika istirahat.

...

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu Baekhyun datang juga. Jam istirahat berbunyi. Baekhyun membereskan bukunya lalu pergi ke kelas Luhan. Tepat saat ia sampai di kelas Luhan, Luhan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Luhannn!" Baekhyun merangkul Luhan dengan semangat.

"Ada apa kau kemari Baek?" Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau tidak suka aku ada disini?" Baekhyun menunjukan wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," Luhan menjulurkan lidanya.

"Aissh," Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Luhan lalu menarik Luhan ke kantin.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama membeli kentang dan minuman kaleng. Mereka membawa makanannya ke meja tengah kantin.

"Luhan, kemarin kau kemana? Seharian aku tidak melihatmu," Baekhyun memakan kentangnya.

"Aku tidak sekolah. Aku belum siap menerima kenyataan," Luhan mengedikkan bahunya lalu melihat kesebelahnya. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan teman-temannya baru saja duduk di meja di samping meja Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Menerima kenyataan apa maksudmu?"

"Sehun," Luhan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun untuk memberitahu Luhan kalau Sehun kemarin pergi ke club, tapi ia urungkan niatnya untuk mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Luhan, "dia.. Sudah mempunyai kekasih."

"A-apa?! Kau tau dari mana?!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sembari menggebrak meja pelan dan mencondongkan mukanya ke Luhan lalu kembali duduk rapih di tempatnya.

"Kau masih ingat saat aku mengajakmu dan Sehun makan siang?" Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengangguk, "saat aku dan Sehun selesai makan, dia bilang sudah memilikki kekasih," Luhan menghela nafas kemudian menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

"Aissh, tidak bisa dipercaya," Baekhyun bersandar pada kursinya lalu melipat tangannya di dada.

Ia melirik ke meja Sehun dan teman-temannya. Sehun sedang tertawa sembari memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. Tatapannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol dan mengucapkan "issh". Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun kembali fokus pada Luhan, "tapi, kenapa kau sampai tidak sekolah? Apa kau terlalu terpukul?"

"Mungkin."

"Lu, dengarkan aku, kenapa kau harus sakit hati? Padahal kau dan Sehun belum mengenal satu sama lain."

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi Baek, saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, hatiku merasa aku benar-benar mengenal Sehun dengan baik."

"Jadi ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Kurasa iya."

"Lu, aku mohon, kau jangan terlalu berharap pada Sehun. Aku hanya takut kau terluka nantinya."

"Akan ku usahakan untuk tidak terlalu berharap," Luhan tersenyum pada sahabat terbaiknya.

...

Setelah meminta izin pada Kim seonsaengnim, Baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya. Baekhyun berjalan entah kemana. Baekhyun berharap bertemu Sehun untuk mengobrol dengannya. Kemungkinan besar Sehun ada dikelasnya sedang belajar. Tapi masa bodoh, mungkin saja Sehun ada di luar kelas.

Baekhyun pergi ketempat ia menemui Sehun kemarin. Tapi Sehun tidak ada di tangga. Baekhyun kembali berjalan menaikki tangga. Ia berjalan ke perpustakaan, jika Sehun tidak ada di perpustakaan, Baekhyun akan membolos disana.

Benar seperti dugaan Baekhyun, Sehun tidak ada disana. Yasudah, lagipula ia bisa bicara di lain waktu dengan Sehun.

Rencana Baekhyun sekarang adalah duduk dilantai dan bersandar pada tembok sembari mendengar lagu.

Baekhyun pergi kebelakang rak dan melihat seseorang yang terasa familiar bagi Baekhyun. Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun duduk dilantai disebelah Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun.." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Hm."

"Kau tidur?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memejamkan mata," Sehun membuka matanya lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun, "ada apa kau kemari? Membolos?"

"Err, mungkin," Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku perlu bicara padamu hun."

"Katakan."

"Apa yang kau bilang pada Luhan saat kalian makan siang?"

"Hmm, aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "kau bilang kau memiliki kekasih, apa benar?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih."

"Lalu kenapa bilang pada Luhan kalau kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Hey- aku kan cuma bercanda. Saat aku bilang mempunyai kekasih, belum sempat aku bilang kalau aku bercanda, dia malah langsung berpamitan dan meninggalkanku."

"Minta maaflah pada Luhan, dia kemarin tidak sekolah karna kau."

"Kenapa karna aku?!"

"Aishh, pikirlah menggunakan otakmu yang genius itu Oh Sehun."

...

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Chanyeol yang sudah sedikit berubah membuat Baekhyun sering menyapa atau mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Tak jarang Baekhyun merengek pada Chanyeol.

Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memakai baju twin yang diberi nyonya Park minggu lalu. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan nyonya Park sedang menunggu tuan Park keluar di bandara. Baekhyun ingin ke toilet, tapi ia tidak tau dimana tempatnya. Nyonya Park menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menemani Baekhyun. Dengan alasan Baekhyun sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Chanyeol tidak mau mengantar Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Chanyeol~ kau mau aku buang air kecil disini?" Dengan muka cemberut, Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah besar Baekhyun!"

"Aku takut tersesat. Kumohon antar akuu~"

"Tidak."

"Antar aku ya? Ya?"

"Tidak."

"Tolong antar aku, adikku yang manis."

"Huh baiklah! Jangan panggil aku manis. Bahkan kau lebih manis dari ku," ejek Chanyeol sembari berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

"Ya- eh? Apa kau bilang? Aku manis?" Baekhyun mengangkat-ngangkat alis nya dan tersenyum menggoda Chanyeol.

"Lupakan," Chanyeol menutup muka Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Kebiasaan Chanyeol memang melakukan itu pada Baekhyun.

"Aishh," Baekhyun menggigit jari Chanyeol kemudian berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Ya! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengelus jarinya dan menatap tajam Baekhyun yang menjauh di depannya.

Baekhyun berhenti berlari lalu berbalik. Ia kecewa melihat Chanyeol berjalan santai dan tidak mengejarnya. Chanyeol sudah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Ia melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menurutnya aneh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol menaikan alis.

"Kau tidak mengejar ku?" Tanya balik Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ah dasar! Tidak pekaan sekali! Bagaimana nanti jika kau sudah punya pacar? Aku yakin pacar mu menderita karna kau tidak pekaan," Baekhyun menghela nafas dan kembali berucap, "aku tadi berlari, berharap kau mengejarku. Aku ingin bermain. Tapi kau malah tidak mengejarku."

Chanyeol tersenyum samar, "dasar kekanakan. Coba pikir lagi, kau mau buang air kecil saat berlarian kesana-kemari? Jika itu terjadi, aku menganggap bahwa aku tidak mengenal mu."

"Hahh, yasudah. Aku pasti kalah jika berdebat denganmu. Lagi pula susah berbicara dengan orang genius seperti mu," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat lalu melihat kesekitar, "oh, itu kamar mandinya!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tunggu disini," Chanyeol bersandar di sebelah pintu toilet pria.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, "lama seka- kau memakai eyeliner?"

"Yap! Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

"Untuk apa memakai eyeliner?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru balik bertanya.

"Mungkin saja ada turis yang mendatangiku. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Jika tidak suka, aku akan menghapusnya," Baekhyun berbalik hendak masuk kedalam kamar mandi lagi tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Tidak usah dihapus. Aku suka," Chanyeol melepas genggamannya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali. Eomma pasti sudah menunggu," Chanyeol -selalu- berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Appanya -tuan Park- sudah keluar dari bandara. Baekhyun belari mendekati Appa dan Eommanya.

Baekhyun memeluk Appanya, "Appaa, aku merindukanmu~"

"Appa juga merindukanmu Baek," tuan Park tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Setelah sepersekian detik (?), mereka melepas pelukannya.

Chanyeol bertukar senyum pada Appanya dan melakukan pelukan singkat.

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang, Appa pasti lelah," ucap nyonya Park.

Mereka pun keluar dari bandara. Chanyeol pergi keparkiran, sementara Baekhyun dan kedua orangtua angkatnya menunggu di luar bandara.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam berhenti di depan keluarga Park. Ya, itu mobil milik keluarga Park. Baekhyun membantu ibunya memasuki koper dan barang-barang milik tuan Park ke bagasi mobil.

Setelah itu, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol yang menyetir, tuan Park duduk disebelah Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan nyonya Park duduk di jok tengah.

Disepanjang perjalanan tuan Park terus bercerita pada nyonya Park. Chanyeol hanya diam fokus menyetir dan Baekhyun sedaritadi hanya tidur.

...

Makan malam yang menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Berkumpul dengan keluarga angkatnya dan makan dengan makanan yang banyak. Setelah makan malam, Baekhyun pergi ke kamar Chanyeol. ia akan menanyakan apa yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit berubah. Pertanyaan bodoh memang, tapi rasanya Baekhyun penasaran. Baekhyun suka seperti ini, bertanya tentang pertanyaan yang belum terpecahkan. Kecuali pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh para guru. Baekhyun berhasil membuat Luhan dan Sehun dekat, ia juga pernah memecahkan pertanyaan 'dimana kucing tetangganya'. Sepertinya cita-cita Baekhyun menjadi detektif (?)

Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di ranjang Chanyeol.

"ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"kenapa sikap mu berubah?"

"berubah bagaimana?"

"kau jadi baik padaku," Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"jadi, dulu aku jahat padamu?"

"bukan begitu, maksudku, kenapa kau tidak cuek padaku lagi?"

"aku tetap cuek pada mu _kok"_

"aissh, Chanyeol! aku serius!" Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"wajahmu mengerikan," Chanyeol meletakan telapak tangannya di muka Baekhyun, dengan segera, Baekhyun menepisnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "aku iri padamu, Baekhyun," Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, "kau anak angkat, tapi kau selalu dimanja oleh Appa maupun Eomma. sedangkan aku anak kandung, tapi tidak terlalu dispesialkan. kau tau? aku sangat terpukul atas meninggalnya Yoora noona. dan kau, selalu bilang kalau kau ini kakak ku. ya memang, tapi aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. kakak ku hanya Yoora noona. Itulah alasanku cuek padamu."

"lalu kenapa kau berubah?"

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan. Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap cuek padamu. Maafkan aku. Maaf aku terlalu _gengsi_ untuk minta maaf padamu." Chanyeol menunduk singkat.

Baekhyun kaget dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka (?). Baekhyun merubah raut mukanya menjadi berseri.

Baekhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut Chanyeol, "aigoo, adik ku sudah dewasa!"

"ya! Baekhyun! rambutkuu," Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

_**sementara itu..**_

"sayang, kenapa harus?" tanya nyonya Park dengan raut sedih, khawatir, dan kaget.

"ini untuk urusan bisnis," tuan Park menghela nafas.

"tapi Chanyeol belum lulus kan?"

"ya, tapi kita memberi tahu sekarang. Agar cinta datang karna telah terbiasa (nyanyi *plakk)."

"tapi jika mereka tidak saling mencintai, aku mohon jangan paksa Chanyeol untuk menikah."

"tentu. aku hanya ingin lihat Chanyeol menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai. nanti kita bicarakan lagi tentang **_perjodohan Chanyeol_** ini..."

**-tbc-**

akhirnya selesai bruakakakaa (?) maaf kalo ada typo(s), belum sempet nge edit ._.v btw, chapter yang pertama banyak banget typo(s)nya haduhh. malu banget. oh iya, maaf chapter ini pendek banget. di chapter ini udah ngejelasin banyak hal kan? belum ada konflik sih, maaf bikin kecewa '^' tapi di chapter selanjutnya kayaknya bakal ada konflik. tunggu aja kelanjutannya *kedip-kedip* (?) makasih juga yang udah review, foll, fav. aku sangat menghargai kaliann :** (?)

ripiuw lagi yaap :3 terimakasih. byeee *bow bareng chanyeol* #ditendangbaek (?)


End file.
